


Dear Rabbit

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And loses, Bill struggles with his demonic urges, Blood, Enjoy your sad sad story dear, Gore, M/M, Murder, Tragedy, Violent Thoughts, thoughts of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand makes a wet sound as its pulled free of the creature and he walks towards his boy, his sweet little trembling thing, eye as red as nightmares.</p><p>And he can’t stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheChronicLiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/gifts).



> A Valentines Day gift I wrote for my dear Chronic and just got around to posting here.

It was hard sometimes. 

He was a demon after all, and like any demon he had urges, needs. Some of them were easy to ignore, like the need to taunt and torment. The need to cheat and lie. But others, others were much harder. Because sometimes he wanted nothing more then to take all these pretty little things, and break them. Destroy them. 

He could feel it under his skin, the urge, the need, the heat of it all. To the point that it burned him up inside to keep it under control.  
It hurt sometimes. 

But he’d keep it locked up, repress it. Keep it tucked away because otherwise-

"Bill!” The demon startled at the sound of that voice. That sweet voice, oh how he’d love to hear it screaming in- “What’re you doing up there?”

He blinked briefly before looking down at the teen standing at the base of the tree, smiling at him with amusement clear on his face. He couldn’t help but grin back at him, Pine Tree was so cute when he smiled like that, at him. He’d do anything to keep that smile, keep it firmly on that precious soft, little face. 

Why did he have to be so soft, so fragile? So- “Bird watching.” Bill answered abruptly. 

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him. “You like bird watching?” He questioned slowly.

“You bet I do!” The blonde chirped back. His grin stretched into a mischievous pull of skin and he snapped. With a yelp Dipper shot up until he was high up in the air.

“Bill!” He squeaked looking terrified and a part of Bill reveled in that. That terror and fear in those big brown eyes. The way Dipper’s entire body was tense, as if trying to brace himself for the inevitable plummet to the g-

Dipper’s body relaxed as he was placed gently on the branch beside Bill. The demon grinned at him as he wrapped an arm around the teen’s waist. “Aww,” he cooed mockingly, “did I scare you kid?”

The brunette flushed in embarrassment and elbowed Bill in the side. “Shut up,” he muttered, “I wasn’t scared.”

Snickering, Bill pressed a kiss to the still beat red boy’s cheek. “Don’t worry Pine Tree, I won’t hurt you."

A little smile tugged at Dipper’s lips. “Yeah, I know.” That look, that sweet innocent look. It shot warmth straight though to the demon’s icy heart and as much as the promise was a joke he hoped beyond hope that he could keep it. Keep the promise, and keep that sweet little smile.

Days passed, days and weeks and months and the urge grew and grew. Every day became a struggle. A struggle not to set a random passer by on fire, or push someone off a cliff. Break a few bones, rip out a few teeth one by one. 

But worst of all was Pine Tree. So sweet and soft and his and all he wanted to do was take the boy and tear him apart. Rend the skin from his body and rip his finger nails off. Break all of his precious little bones and listen to his beautiful screams as he plucked those lovely brown eyes right out of his head.

It consumed him. 

Some days the only thing that kept him in check was that smile of his, all love and trust and adoration in every curve of it. That smile that was reserved for Bill and Bill alone. It took the edge off somehow, reminded him of why he couldn’t just take and break and destroy this precious, trusting little child.

“Bill!” Dipper laughed as he beckoned the demon to his side with an insistent wave of his hand. “Come here you’ve got to read this.” 

Bill pushed himself away from the wall, away from his thoughts of blood and screams and made his way to Dipper’s side with a grin.  
“This had better be good kid or i’m putting moths in your socks.”

The brunette rolled his eyes even as he made room for Bill in the little corner of the gift shop he’d tucked himself into. “You’re such a jerk.”

Bill shrugged with a smirk and knocked their shoulders together. “You love me.”

“Yeah,” Dipper agreed, smile softening around the edges, “I guess I do.”

Despite himself, Bill felt an answering smile on his own face and unable to resist he (tore that precious little smile apart at the seams, ripped it-) leaned in and pressed their lips together. “I promise I won’t be too mean to you Pine Tree.” He swore quietly against the others lips.

“I know.” Dipper murmured back, curling his fingers in Bill’s hair. “I know.”

Some days were easier then others. There were days where all he craved was to curl around Dipper and wrap his arms around him, listen to that steady, heavy heartbeat. 

Those were the days he treasured above all else.

Today was one of those days, soft and light and warm and just the two of them, exploring the forest. There was always something new to spark Dipper’s interest, some strange thing for him to write about in his journal. Bill of course, knew most of what lay in the forest but could never quite resist the sight of his human with a bright excited grin on his face and the fire of a new challenge in his eyes.

“Bill!” Dipper all but squealed as he bent over a bush covered in bright blue flowers that glowed softly in the sunlight. “Check this thing out! 

Bill’s eyes blew wide. “Wait, Pine Tree get away from that-”

Before the demon could finish his sentence something large and gray leaps out of the bush and begins clawing at the human viciously. “Bill!” He screams but the demon is already there, pulling the thing away from him and tossing it to the ground. His eye burns red as he falls upon the unfortunate creature, tearing it limb from limb, flesh and bone splitting and pulling away oh so easily. The hot stink of entrails spilling into the grass sends a shiver of excitement down his spine and he can’t stop, has needed this, can’t think, can’t-  
“B-Bill?” Dipper calls out hesitantly and the demon freezes, hand deep in the creatures chest. He turns his head slowly to focus on Dipper, laying there, shallow bleeding scrapes covering his body as he shivers. His eyes are wide and frightened. So sweet, the scent of this boy’s fear. 

His hand makes a wet sound as its pulled free of the creature and he walks towards his boy, his sweet little trembling thing, eye as red as nightmares.

And he can’t stop.

Later, later he comes back to himself, and he is horrified.  
His human, his sweet little Pine Tree is crumpled on the forest floor. His limbs are twisted, his neck is broken, and he is absolutely covered in blood. 

“Pine-Pine Tree?” The demon whispers into the quiet of the night. He receives no reply and after a moment he drops to the ground beside the boy. His boy, his his his his his- “Come on kid.” His voice is shaky as he bends over Dipper. Shaking hands hover inches over his motionless body, before dropping, touching ever so gently. “Kid, kid look at me.” 

Again, there is no reply, no motion and without realizing it, he beings to cry. A desperate sob escapes him as his arms wrap around his sweet, broken little Pine Tree, dragging him up and against Bill’s chest. His head lolls back at a useless, awkward angle as he does and one of Bill’s gloved, bloody hands scrambles to right it, resting it instead against his shoulder. “Please Pine Tree,” he chokes, “you, wake up. Please.” Blood seeps past his clothes as he holds his little human, staining him red red red red- “Dipper.” 

He sobs, burying his face in soft, brown locks. “Please, you have to,” his throat tightens, strangling the rest of his words. “I’m sorry.” He tells him. “I, I’ll never hurt you again. I promise, I promise I won’t, I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again just-” He devolves into a series of quiet, aching sobs then. “Just wake up.”

But no matter how many times he begs, and no matter how many promises he makes, Dipper doesn’t wake up.  
He never does again.


End file.
